


Napping

by velocitygrass



Category: Dawson's Creek, Foolproof (2003)
Genre: Hewligan, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was hired to <em>help</em> Mr. Yeager repairing the piece of junk that he called a yacht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napping

**Author's Note:**

> Vincent is Joe Flanigan's character in Dawson's Creek and Lawrence Yeager is David Hewlett's character in Foolproof.
> 
> Let's call it an AU because I wrote it without properly (re)watching their appearances, so Vincent is an actual fisherman here and Lawrence is divorced.

When Vince got into the cabin to get a drink, he found Yeager napping. Again.

He rolled his eyes. He was hired to _help_ Mr. Yeager repairing the piece of junk that he called a yacht. At the first sight of it, Vince had only shook his head. Most men in post-divorce mid-life crisis would have bought a brand new yacht to attract ladies for a sailing trip and a round in the cabin.

Not Yeager, though. He wanted to distract himself, do something different for a change, use his hands instead of his brain. Unfortunately that brain of his hadn't told him that he'd be totally unqualified to get his boat into good shape.

So here he was, exchanging the smell of fish for the dust of grinding, while Yeager mostly stood in the way and watched him, wiping away the sweat that he didn't get from working. Well, Vince was paid by the hour, so it didn't matter.

It also didn't matter, that Yeager took a nap three times a day, when it was especially hot. Vince got a bottle of water from the ice box and watched his boss of the month.

Yeager looked more relaxed when he was asleep. He lay sideways in the bunk, his mouth was slightly open and yes, Vince could see some drool. It should be pathetic. Yeager should be pathetic. A smart, rich guy, who didn't know what to do with himself.

But somehow Vince didn't hate or even pity him. Sometimes Yeager would look out at the sea, where the yacht would hopefully sail one day soon. And the look in his eyes was familiar to Vince, who spent so much of his life on the water, but who had never made it too far from the shore either.

Vince stepped closer to Yeager. "You can call me Lawrence," Yeager had said, but Vince had just shrugged, because he liked to keep things professional. Yeager's shirt had ridden up a bit in his sleep, showing some pale skin.

Vince had caught Yeager looking at him every now and then, when he thought Vince wouldn't notice. He was fairly certain Yeager had never been with a man. He was also certain that he could change that. He'd just have to reach out, let his hands slide to the slip of visible skin and then down.

One more week and the yacht would be ready to sail out. Yeager had talked about a trip, but Vince had no idea how long and how far he was going to take her. Maybe he'd sail around the world. Or maybe he'd just make little trips on week-ends and eventually sell her, another thing that didn't quite work out for him.

Vince turned around to continue working. He would let Lawrence sleep for now.


End file.
